


The Funny Tale of Kyuhyun

by PiggyNagi, running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Funny Tale, M/M, alternative universe, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/pseuds/PiggyNagi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Cho Kyuhyun thinks that his life is more like a funny tale than a fairy tale. Mind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please give us your feedback! we will update every two weeks~

 

* * *

 

                 _“I have a surprise for you tomorrow, son.”_

                 _He looked at his father, his eyes lit up a little. “What is it, father?”_

                 _He heard him clearing his throat. The old male’s face looked somewhat nervous._

                 _“Let’s wait for tomorrow.” He whined but his father just gave him an endearing smile and kissed his head before heading to his own bedroom. “Good night.”_

 

                The next day, he woke up to know that his father was already going to visit another town, again. He didn’t know for what reason now, since his father didn’t tell him anything. And it was very unusual for his father to keep any secret from him. It annoyed him a lot.

                “Young Master, are you awake already?”

                After hearing the head-servant Shim’s voice calling for his name, he finally left his bed to meet the older male outside his room. “What is it?” He asked while ruffling his slightly disorganized hair lazily.

                “Your father called. He asked me to make sure that you are already prepared to welcome the guests.”

                “Changmin, I don’t care. Tell father that I am not interested to meet his guests.”

                “But, the guests, soon, are going to be the part of this family, Kyuhyun-sshi.” He almost punched that handsome face of the head-servant for telling him such a joke. “Suit yourself, Kyuhyun-sshi. I’m not joking at all.”

                Kyuhyun suddenly lost the color of his face.

                “I’m so doomed.”

                “Really? Isn’t it the opposite?” Changmin laughed loudly at his own joke and Kyuhyun finally had a reason to punch the head-servant on his shoulder. “Your life as a stepson won’t be that bad, believe me —”

                The young master didn’t let Changmin to finish his cheering words and slammed the door of his bedroom hardly.

“I don’t like this at all. I still don’t want anyone to replace mother’s place in this family yet.” Kyuhyun let out an inaudible sigh before he went to the bathroom to get himself ready.

 

                “They are going to bully me, aren’t they?” Kyuhyun asked Changmin during breakfast. He sent the head-servant a glare when the male laughed at him. “What’s wrong?”

                “I’m not sure there is someone that can bully you.” 

                Kyuhyun threw his broccolis and carrots at him. “Didn’t you just bully me, Shim Changmin!?” He pouted.

                “Don’t use me as an excuse to throw your vegetables, Kyuhyun-sshi. That’s not cool.”

                “Yes, mom.”

                Kyuhyun heard Changmin sigh before he ruffled his brown locks very affectionately. “You are like a brother to me already, you know that? So don’t be afraid, I’ll always stay by your side, Kyu.”

                “Thanks, Changminnie.”

                Finally Kyuhyun could smile a little.

 

                “The car is here.” Changmin informed Kyuhyun so he would leave his bedroom to wait for his father and the guests downstairs.

                “Can I just—”

                “You want me to get fired?” With a low grunt he finally followed the head-servant’s order.

                With Changmin standing beside him, Kyuhyun was getting all fidgety as he patiently waited for his father and the guests.

                Just then, he heard a knock on his door. Kyuhyun gulped.

                He watched as Changmin left his side to open the wide door and finally he could see his father with a bright smile on his face calling for him.

                “Kyuhyunnie.”

                “Yes, Father.” Kyuhyun replied happily but his smile fell as soon as he saw his father linking his arm with someone beside him. That someone looks like a duck but to be honest, he is really pretty even though he was a male. Kyuhyun tried to think positively about this person since his father looked really happy to be with him.

                “I want to introduce Park Jungsoo to you. He is someone that I love.” His dad said with smiling eyes.

                “Hello, Mr. Park.” Kyuhyun gave the male a perfect bow. “I’m Cho Kyuhyun, very pleased to meet you.”

                “Ah, Kyuhyunnie. You can just call me, Jungsoo Appa. We are going to be a family soon, right Kanginnie?” Jungsoo said and giggled flirtatiously to his father.

                Kyuhyun cringed mentally.

                He almost ripped the Jungsoo guy from his father’s side because the stranger was such an eyesore but a glare from Changmin stopped him from doing so.

                As if Jungsoo wasn’t enough for him to ruin the family, Kyuhyun also spotted two males around his age entering his house. Soon he knew that they were going to be his step-brothers.

                They are Ryeowook and Sungmin.

                Kyuhyun quickly excused himself to his bedroom with Changmin following behind him.

                 _This is insane._

                 

                “Kyuhyun?” He heard his dad knock on his door.

                “Leave me alone!” Kyuhyun groaned, burying his face further into the pillow.

                He couldn’t believe this. Why did his father want to get rid of his mother immediately? Did his father really love his mother? And of all the people, why that Jungsoo guy? With that duck face of his, how did Jungsoo manage to make his father fall in love with him?

                Kyuhyun felt betrayed.

                “Changmin, can you open the door?” His father asked with a firm tone.

                Kyuhyun almost forgot the other’s presence in his room. He quickly sent the male a glare. “Don’t you dare, Changmin.”

                The head-servant looked at him apologetically. “I am sorry, young master.” Changmin bowed and went to open the door. Seeing his master at the door, he bowed again and excused himself.

                “Kyuhyunnie.” His father called. Kyuhyun felt the other side of the bed dipped with his father’s weight. “I am sorry if this event felt too sudden for you, but I want you to know that you are my one and only princess.”

                Kyuhyun wanted to snap at his father for calling him princess but he decided not to. “I only have one question, Father.”

                “Yes, son. What is it?”

                “Did you really love my mother?” Kyuhyun sniffed.  He dared to ask his father this question and he felt bad immediately for asking after seeing the sadness on his father’s eyes.

                His father soothed his trembling back affectionately. “Yes.”

                He turned himself to his father and clung to him. “I am sorry for walking away like that.” Kyuhyun cried. “I don’t know how to react about this whole thing. I—”

                “Shh. It’s okay,  Kyuhyunnie.” Kangin hugged him. “I am sorry too, son.”

                Kyuhyun looked up with his teary eyes. “What? Why?”

                He heard his father release a sigh. “I have to leave tonight for a business meeting in New York.”

                Kyuhyun released himself from his father’s hold. “What? You can’t leave now!” Feeling betrayed, twice, he stood up from his bed and backed away. His dad stood up as well and went closer to Kyuhyun.

                “I am sorry, Kyuhyun, but I have to do this, and besides, you have Jungsoo and your two step-brothers to take care of you.”

                “No, father. You don’t understand. _You are leaving me again,_ and now with the people who I’m not yet comfortable with.” Kyuhyun felt his tears running down from his face.

                “I am sorry, Kyuhyun. But I have to do this for your future, so that I could send you to a good university” Kangin stepped closer to, now a sobbing Kyuhyun, arms open wide. The latter couldn’t take the heartbreaking feeling anymore and ran into his father’s arms.

                “Just... Come back home quickly, Father. I’ll miss you.” Kyuhyun tightened his arms around his father’s neck and sobbed much harder in his shoulder.

                “I’ll finish everything quickly in New York and buy those games that you want to have for so long.” Kangin hushed his sobbing son in his arms and kissed his temple. “I love you, son. I’ll be here before you know it.”

“I just need you to comeback home safely. I love you too, dad.”

 

                During dinner, Kyuhyun felt the discomfort over the new atmosphere in the house. He found it awkward to see Jungsoo sat beside his father, serving him foods and such. He also felt irked seeing his hyungs, Ryeowook and Sungmin, sitting beside him. They were fussing over the things that they wanted his father to bring for them when he comeback later. They were too noisy for Kyuhyun’s likes. He suddenly missed the peaceful dinner they usually had before.

                “Kyuhyunnie?” He quickly looked up when Jungsoo called his name.

                “Yes?”

                “Are you usually so quiet like this?”

                “Ah, no. I’m just… feeling unwell.” Kyuhyun said with a forced smile. His appetite had completely gone now.

                “I can eat your foods then, can’t I?” Ryeowook asked while securing Kyuhyun’s plate from Sungmin. Kyuhyun quickly nodded his head while looking at Changmin, asking for help.

                “Our Kyuhyunnie is so kind.” Jungsoo complimented but Kyuhyun just shrugged it away. “Honey, I think it’s time for you to go.”

                Kyuhyun’s mind panicked and his face quickly turned sad. “Father.”

                The old man smiled genuinely at Kyuhyun as he stood up. “I shall leave now.” He announced. “Jungsoo ya, I will leave Kyuhyun and this house to you now.”

                “Yes, honey.”

                Kyuhyun had to look away when Jungsoo kissed his father’s lips. It was too early for showing him this! He wanted to complain at everyone but decided to keep it for himself instead.

                After giving his dad one last hug, Kyuhyun sent his father to the car. When the old man finally left him alone, he almost cried again.

 

                Several days later…

                “Kyuhyun.” Jungsoo called him during dinner. He was surprised to see his hyungs were practically smirking at him.

                 _What’s going on?_

                “Yes?”

                “Do you mind if Ryeowook and Sungmin use your bedroom starting from today?” Jungsoo asked while looking and smiling at him wickedly. “You know that your hyungs’ room is too small for two people.”

                “I don’t want.” Kyuhyun quickly refused. “Don’t you dare to touch my properties!”

                “Oops, too bad.” Sungmin, for the first time, talked to him. But Kyuhyun didn’t like the tone he was using. “We moved your things out already.” The older male smirked and Ryeowook snickered.

                “What the hell?” Kyuhyun ran to see his room right away to know that his neat room was becoming a mess. “What are you doing to my room!?” He screamed.

                “It’s our room now.” Ryeowook declared. “Well, some of your stuffs are also ours now.”

                “There is a small room on the rooftop, right? You sleep there.” Jungsoo added.

                “Here you go.” Sungmin then gave him a pillow and a very thin comforter to Kyuhyun. “Good night, magnae.” His hyungs laughed as they went inside the bedroom and locked it.

                “Everyone in this house should obey me. Remember that.” Jungsoo declared and then left.

                Kyuhyun could only glare angrily at the bedroom door in front of him before giving it a strong kick.

“Fuck this! Fuck everything!” He muttered under his breath as he left to see Changmin in his room.

 

                “Changminnie…” Kyuhyun effortlessly called for his head-servant and when he couldn’t hear any answer coming from inside, he started to scream. “Changmin!”

 “Yes yes, please wait!” Finally Kyuhyun got to hear a respond.

                When Changmin opened the door for him, Kyuhyun pushed the male right away and forced himself to enter the head-servant’s room. Changmin looked bewildered at the current situation but he didn’t say anything and just closed the door.

                “Don’t scold me. I’m a victim here.” Kyuhyun quickly said. He was currently sitting on Changmin’s bed. “My life as a mistreated stepson starts today.”

                “W-what?”

                “They kicked me off of my own bedroom and told me to sleep on the rooftop.” Kyuhyun gave Changmin a brief explanation. “And now, everyone in this house should obey that Jungsoo’s words.”

                “Boy, that escalated way too quickly.”

                “Don’t worry. I’m not that pitiful. You know me well, right?” Kyuhyun said and then yawned. “I’m going to sleep.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                That was the last thing he could hear from Changmin.

                Because he wouldn’t see the male again tomorrow.

 

                “Where is Changmin!?” Kyuhyun was already screaming angrily at Jungsoo in the early morning. But he got ignored. “I am fucking asking you, where is Changmin!?”

                Jungsoo sighed as he flipped another page of the morning newspaper, “I fired him. I fired everyone. We don’t need them anymore.”

                Kyuhyun gasped hard. “How could you fucking do that to Changmin and the other workers!? What is your intention, huh!?”

                “Watch your mouth, you filth.” Sungmin joined the scene as he sat beside Jungsoo. He looked at Kyuhyun in disgust.

                Kyuhyun was about to retort but a knock on the door stopped him from doing so. Knowing that they were too lazy to get up from their seat, he already went to open it before getting told.

                “Kyuhyun ah!” It was Mr. Shin, his father’s best friend.

                “Mr. Shin, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with father right now?” Kyuhyun asked in surprise.

                “T-that…” Mr. Shin released a heavy breath before continuing. “I couldn’t go with your father because my wife is sick. And I’m here to inform you something.”

                He could feel his stomach churn in a bad way. “W- what?”

                “We’ve lost your father, Kyuhyun ah. His car got into accident and—”

                Kyuhyun couldn’t hear the rest of the sad news because he lost his unconsciousness right away.

 

 

                “Yah, get up!”

                Kyuhyun stirred, his head still buzzing with ache from his fall earlier. “W-wha-”

                “Get. Up.” Ryeowook repeated. “Go make us something to eat. We’re starving.” Sungmin demanded.

                “What? Can I have my own time to mourn over my father first? You already fired Changmin for no reason and now you are making me as your slave!?” Kyuhyun argued, finding his two step-brothers ridiculous and mean. “If you’re hungry, cook for yourselves then. I’m not doing it.”

                “How dare you to talk to my sons like that?” Leeteuk barged in, fumed at the disrespectful tone Kyuhyun used. “Rest in peace, Kanginnie.” Kyuhyun cringed. “To know that your father has passed away, leaving us with a nuisance like you, you are now under my care.” Leeteuk smirked, and took a hold of Kyuhyun’s chin harshly. “You are our servant now, Kyuhyun. You can’t escape this.”

                Kyuhyun suddenly spat his saliva on Leeteuk’s face, and the latter pulled away in disgust.

                “Dad!” His two step-brothers hurried worriedly at Leeteuk, Ryeowook wiping the saliva off the latter’s face. Kyuhyun snorted, finding the situation amusing.

                “You insolent brat! Come here.” Sungmin frustratingly commanded. Kyuhyun didn’t move an inch. “You’re not standing up?” When Sungmin noticed that Kyuhyun was still staying on his spot, he went to the latter in big steps and grabbed his collar. “As a servant, you shall obey your masters’ orders. Do you understand?” Kyuhyun glared at Sungmin. The latter pulled the collar more harshly. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

                Kyuhyun wanted to laugh at how Sungmin’s nostrils went wide when he fumed. But he decided not to do so. Even though he wanted to see his father right now, he didn’t want to die in the hands of this bunny- looking step-brother of his.

                Reluctantly, he answered. “Yes.”

                Sungmin smirked. “Good. Now, go. Cook some food for lunch.” He harshly pushed Kyuhyun out of his grasp.

                They were really getting on Kyuhyun’s nerves.

                If this is how they play the game, heck he will participate in this. He wasn’t called GaemGyu for nothing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Lunch is served now, _Masters_.” Kyuhyun said with a mock tone as he entered the living room.

“Ah, really?” Leeteuk responded. He stood smugly and glanced at his children. “My lovely children, let’s go and eat what this peasant have cooked for us.” Leeteuk walked out, followed by his ‘lovely’ children who looked at Kyuhyun mockingly. Kyuhyun mentally cringed.

As they sat at the dining table, they were slightly impressed seeing the dishes that Kyuhyun made. But they couldn’t show their reaction to him. Their servant was still a brat after all.

After placing food on his masters’ plates, Kyuhyun stood firmly at the side, watching them eat.

And he started to countdown.

 

Three

 

Two

 

One

 

“Ahhhhh! So spicy!” Ryeowook exclaimed, grabbing a glass of water.

Sungmin was coughing so hard, that he almost wanted to rip his own throat.

“Kyuhyun! What the hell is this?” Leeteuk cried out, also coughing furiously.

“I don’t know. I just followed what was written in the recipe.” Kyuhyun wondered. He then took out the recipe from his pocket. “Oh, it only says one teaspoon of chopped Jolokia pepper.”

Kyuhyun smirked. “I must’ve dumped the whole pack in the dish.” Kyuhyun felt amused at the glares he received from his so called ‘masters’.

“You crazy b-”

“Oh, what do we have here?” A pretty, short haired brunet suddenly entered the kitchen.

Kyuhyun looked at him suspiciously. “Who are you? How did you get in?”

The unexpected guest flipped his hair. “The front door was open, and no one seems to hear my calls, so I entered.”

“Heechul.” Leeteuk uttered, the spiciness of the dish still lingers in his mouth. “Why are you here?”

“I just want to visit my best friend. That’s all. And I also heard about the news of your husband, my condolence.” Heechul bowed his head before turning his head to see Kyuhyun. “Your servant is good looking, isn’t he?” Heechul then made his way to Kyuhyun and caressed his arm.

Kyuhyun shrugged the hand away from him. “I’m the young master here, for your information.” Kyuhyun heard Sungmin and Ryeowook snort at him, but he didn’t mind it. “Do you want something to eat?”

Heechul looked around at the people in the dining table, all still drinking glass after glass of water. “No, thanks. Thank you for offering though, Kyuhyun-sshi.” Heechul smiled knowingly at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ignored Heechul’s flirting and turned to his step-family “Do you need anything else?”

“Give us some milk for the spiciness to go down.” Leeteuk demanded.

“I am sorry.” Kyuhyun said apologetically. His acting skills were getting better and better each passing hour. “But all the food that was stored in the refrigerator and cupboards were expired already.” Kyuhyun’s conscience _knew_ that it wasn’t true. “So I threw them all out.” Kyuhyun’s conscience _also knew_ he didn’t. He just hid them in the mini-refrigerator in his room. Good thing Changmin didn’t take the refrigerator with him.

“Then do grocery quickly! Do I have to command you to do so?” Leeteuk snapped.

“I understand.” Kyuhyun turned around and smirked.

Finally, he could go out.

He was going to find peace outside.

Just for a short time though.

Or his stepdad would order the police to search for him.

 

 

Kyuhyun let out a low irritated growl as he entered the taxi. He felt annoyed because his stepdad didn’t let him to use his father’s car. The insecurity feelings were now crawling at him slowly because it would be his first time to do grocery _alone_ and also his first time to take a public transportation, _alone_ too. It was Changmin who usually did the job.

_Ah… seriously. Isn’t my life too sad!? Everyone that I love has gone!_

Kyuhyun’s heart ached. The yearning feelings for the people that he loved so much were so strong right now thus he spent the way to the supermarket by recalling the old, yet happy memories.

But he was too absorbed so he couldn’t hear the driver call for his name.

Surprised, Kyuhyun accidentally knocked his head to the window. He apologized for zoning out as he paid the taxi fee and got off right away.

Heaving out a sigh, Kyuhyun took one of the trolleys and continued to walk around the beverages area aimlessly. His eyes were wandering around but his mind was actually blank. He still didn’t know what he should really buy because, for heaven’s sake, this was such a waste of time. But Kyuhyun had to bring something home to safe his ass from those morons.

“Oh, right. Milks.” Kyuhyun muttered and snickered lowly as he remembered the spicy foods incident before. As he pushed his trolley, his eyes were busy looking for the beverage. “Where are—Ahh!” He exclaimed in surprise when his trolley bumped into something. And at the same time he heard someone yelp too.

“Ouch!” Kyuhyun eyes went wide when he realized that his trolley had bumped someone.

“Oh my God!” He shouted as he ran to help the male to stand. “I’m sorry, sir!” Kyuhyun apologized right away and gave his victim a perfect bow.

“Oh… It’s okay. It’s my fault.” Kyuhyun could hear the male being sincere. But he quickly shook his head, still on his perfect bow position.

“No no no no, I’m sure I bumped you.” Kyuhyun insisted. “Oh! Do you feel hurt somewhere?” He impulsively approached the male again to check his torso.

_He does smell good, by the way._

“Hey, sir. People are watching us.” The male whispered into his ear and Kyuhyun stopped whatever he was currently doing right away.

“For real?” He asked, unsure. The male hummed a “yeah” tone. Kyuhyun quickly straightened his body and cleared his throat. His eyes were looking anywhere but the male in front of him, embarrassed.

And then he heard a soft chuckle from his victim.

Kyuhyun averted his gaze immediately and met the latter’s eyes, at last. He was in a panic state before so he failed to look at the stranger properly. And now he finally realized that he just bumped into someone really handsome.

“Do you like staring at my face that much?”

“Huh?” It took ten seconds for Kyuhyun’s brain to register the question and get back to his sense right away. “N-no! Of c-course. Yeah! Haha.”

“Okay. I believe you.”

Kyuhyun knew that the stranger just teased him. He cursed mentally for being so clumsy and dumb. “Well, it’s a relief that you are okay. I will continue my business then. Have a nice day.”

Kyuhyun bowed his head slightly and went back to take his trolley with him.

“Hey, we can do it together.” The stranger offered. Before Kyuhyun could reject, the male already pushed his trolley for him and walked pass him. “We can share this trolley.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ll pay for your stuff. Deal?”

Kyuhyun smirked. “Not bad.”

It was unexpected, but he didn’t mind the company at all. Hopefully the stranger could give him some helps.

“What do you need?” The male asked as they started to wander around.

“I’m looking for milks now.” Kyuhyun answered. “You?”

“Are you interested with me?”

Kyuhyun suddenly stopped the trolley. “No flirting, sir.”

The male laughed loudly. “Aww… Too bad, you caught me so fast.”

_He is ridiculous._

It’s okay, because the male helped him to find the milk anyway.

So, what he needed to buy now? Should he get himself some ramyeons, in case he couldn’t eat anything at some crucial times? Yeah, that sounded good.

“Do you know where the ramyeon is?” Kyuhyun politely asked.

“Of course. It looks like you never came here before?” The male asked him instead.

_He was asking too much questions!_

Kyuhyun wanted to scream that out loud.

“Yes, sir. Is there another question?”

“What flavor do you want? Kimchi? Do you like instant jajjangmyeon too? Japagheti?”

Kyuhyun heaved a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. “I will just go find it alone, ugh!” He stomped his feet before leaving the stranger alone.

“Yah, wait! Don’t be rude at someone you just hit with a trolley.”

“But, you are such a noisy company!”

In the end, Kyuhyun got helped a lot by the male. Well, he almost brought a bunch of the expired breads home because the male didn’t check the expiration date. The male also mistook the sugar with salt. Luckily, Kyuhyun found out before they went to pay everything. The male looked flustered and apologized at him right away, but Kyuhyun just laughed it off.

_He is such a klutz. But that’s really cute._

It was time to pay and Kyuhyun’s stuff got counted first. He widened his eyes when he saw the amount of money that he should pay.

_50,000 Won!? Oh my God. I can hear Jungsoo’s annoying voice nagging me already._

“I didn’t know that I would spend this much.” He commented as he took out his wallet.

“I pay for it. Remember?”

Before Kyuhyun could protest, the male already gave his black card to the cashier. “Wow, black card. You must be rich.” He commented playfully and the male just gave him a cheeky smile. Kyuhyun looked away quickly because he somewhat felt his stomach churn in a good way.

_What even? Whatever, at least this guy has saved my ass today._

“Where is your car?” The male asked him once they exited the supermarket, their stuffs were still on the trolley that they shared together. But it got separated already by the plastic bags.

“Uhh, I’m still 17. So my parents still don’t give me their consent to drive a car.” Kyuhyun lied about his parents.

“W-what?  Did you just graduate from high school?”

“Yeah, I will enter the university next month. Are you surprised to hear my age?” He eyed the male suspiciously.

“You don’t look that young, to be honest.”

Kyuhyun kicked his right shin right away. “Get lost.”

“I’m just kidding!”  The male was laughing again as he ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair.

He got flustered again so he quickly slapped the male’s arm. “I should go home now. Thank you for your help.” He hastily took his plastic bags with him and called for a taxi. Once he got inside he breathed out his anxiety and felt relaxed after that. “Shouldn’t he ask my name—”

_Whatever, we will never meet each other again anyway._

But it was hard for Kyuhyun to forget the male somehow.

 

It was noon when Kyuhyun arrived home and he marched to the kitchen right away to put the things he already bought. Sensing the absence of those evil creatures, Kyuhyun took his own plastic bags and went to formerly Changmin’s room. He planned to lock himself there today, reading book or playing games or whatever that could entertain him. But, to his surprise, his slash changmin's room was locked.

“What the fuck?”

Kyuhyun tried to open the door again, using force now, but no luck.

Suddenly he heard someone laughing behind him like a maniac. Kyuhyun wasn’t surprised at all to see Sungmin standing behind him. “You think we wouldn’t know where you hide?”

“I don’t know you are this smart.” Kyuhyun smirked seeing the irritated expression on his face.

“Just stay in the rooftop, filth. Don’t make me repeat it.”

Kyuhyun heaved out an irritated sigh and then he spat sharply. “Well it means that rooftop is my territory now. I hope you understand that you should _stay the fuck out_ from there!”

After giving the latter a warning, he made his way to the stairs by bumping the older male’s shoulder in the process.

When Kyuhyun was away from his stepbrother, he released a dejected sigh as he climbed the high stairs to the rooftop of their house. The place wasn’t that bad actually. The room where he should be sleeping wasn’t that small, there was a small garden there and also a cozy place to drink while stargazing at night. He just hated the fact that those evil creatures got the guts to take everything from him.

“Damn.” Kyuhyun exclaimed when he saw the condition of his current bedroom. He then looked around and found a crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor. “What is this?” He took it and quickly read it.

_I heard that Jungsoo ask you to sleep in this room, so I tidied it up for you. I tried to arrange it like your own room, so you can sleep soundly._

_And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before about Jungsoo firing me. But don’t worry… I’m not leaving you or what. I promise I will be back soon._

-          _Shim Changmin_

“I can’t believe that they have the time to mess the room first to annoy me more. They are hilarious as fuck.”

He couldn’t let this pass. He should get his revenge soon.

 

The next morning, Sungmin and Ryeowook marched at the dining hall excitedly with a piece of paper in their hands. “Dad!”

Leeteuk looked up from the newspaper that he was currently reading. “What is it, my children?” He briefly glanced at Kyuhyun, who was serving his morning coffee.

“We just got accepted as transfer students for Seoul National University!” The two shouted at the same time, making Leeteuk go deaf momentarily.

“I am happy for you, my children. Sit down and eat your breakfast.”

The two sat down and continued to talk to themselves about what they expect with their majors, Sungmin who is taking acting as a major, and Ryeowook who is majoring in music. Kyuhyun scoffed at how his step-brothers talk, but he couldn’t help but eye them in jealousy.

He remembered Changmin submitted his application form to the said school way before this mess, and it was nearly impossible for him to be rejected because he was the valedictorian in his senior year in high school.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_Why_ _didn’t he receive an acceptance letter?_

Just before he could avert his gaze and do his task at hand, Sungmin caught his stare and smirked. “Aha, Kyuhyun. Are you jealous?” His step-brothers laughed mockingly at him.

“You have no choice but to serve us for the rest of your life.” Ryeowook mocked him further and the two laughed.

He eyed them in disgust. “Thank first the Heavens above for letting you pass the entrance exam.” Kyuhyun sarcastically mumbled. He ignored their set of _‘what did you say?’_ and _‘can you repeat what you had said?’_ and went to the kitchen to get another set of dishes for his step-brothers. He would surely be dead if they would know what he had said.

After all, he can’t afford to be dead now. He still has to get his revenge to Sungmin for messing up his sanctuary called the rooftop.

 

After serving his step-family in the dining room and hearing them go back to their respective bedrooms, Kyuhyun went out of the house to check the mailbox for his acceptance letter. He still couldn’t accept that his step-brothers, who have a pea sized brains, had received their acceptance letters instead of him.

He peeked through the opening of the mailbox, and it was empty.

He looked around the gates just in case his step brothers threw away his acceptance letter. But it was nowhere in sight. Annoyed, he turned his heel to go back to the house when he heard someone cough.

“Looking for this?” Heechul waved the white envelope between his fingers.

Kyuhyun sees Heechul behind him and went towards the latter.

“Where did you find that?” He reached for it but Heechul avoided his reach.  He heard the older male snicker at his actions. “You know what, fine! Rot outside in this cold weather!” Kyuhyun snapped and went back to the house. The door was close to being shut when he sees the envelope in between.

“Here,” He heard Heechul’s muffled voice outside the door. “Just let me in. I don’t want my beauty to fade because of the cold.” Kyuhyun snatched the letter and let the older in the house. He quickly tore off the envelope and looked at the contents inside.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

He got accepted and there’s a bonus as well. He got a full scholarship!

If his father was still alive, Kyuhyun’s sure that his father would be proud of him.

“Heechul ssi!” Kyuhyun squealed and went to hug the older. “I just got accepted for Seoul National University as a freshman majoring in music in full scholarship. IN. FULL. SCHOLARSHIP!” Kyuhyun jumped up and down because of excitement and the older couldn’t help but hold Kyuhyun’s waist to steady their balance. He then released his hold on Heechul to stare further at the letter but the latter didn’t break his hug on Kyuhyun.

The former saw Heechul smirk from his peripheral vision and became aware of the arms around his waist. Kyuhyun pushed the older away from him and the latter landed at the sofa behind him.

“Ooh, you were rough.” Heechul chuckled.

Kyuhyun looked at him, scandalized. “What? You were the one who hugged me out of the blue.”

“What a great way for you to ruin the moment.” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at him and then looked at the letter, smiling brightly.

“You know,” Heechul straightened up on the sofa to sit properly. “You should smile more. You look younger when you smile.”

Kyuhyun scoffed at him. “I can smile if those witches upstairs would leave this household.” They then heard someone coming down from the stairs. _Speaking of._

“Why are you so noisy, peasant?” Leeteuk demanded.

“Just because.” Kyuhyun said nervously, hiding the letter behind his back.

_Oh wait._

_If I could persuade Leeteuk to let me enter SNU, not only I would be able to get out of this house, but I could annoy my step-brothers as well without exposing my identity._

_After all, Leeteuk won’t even spend a single cent to my education._

“Can I enter SNU as well, _master_?” Kyuhyun asked.  This was the first time Heechul heard how Kyuhyun address his best friend and he felt amused.

“No.” Leeteuk said smugly.

Kyuhyun and Heechul were surprised. “What?” Kyuhyun asked. “I also have to continue my studies and brighten my future!” He then lifted his hand that holds his acceptance letter. “And here’s my acceptance letter! And you don’t have to worry about the fees because they are offering me full scholarship! You won’t even spend a single cent to me!” Kyuhyun pleaded further.

“Yeah, let the kid enter the university.” Heechul also helped in persuading Leeteuk. “Don’t you want this brat out of your sight while your children are in school? There’s no one to protect you when he use his mischievous schemes to you.” He continued subtly.

“Well then, what will I get in return?” Leeteuk asked Kyuhyun.

“What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t you heard me? What will I get in return?” Leeteuk repeated. “There are no free things in this world, Kyuhyun.” He raised his eyebrow at him.

Kyuhyun kept thinking of something that he could offer in exchange for his studies.

_Should I surrender my games? No. I couldn’t live without games in my life._

_Should I put back the food that I stored in my refrigerator? No. What will I do if I starve to death?_

“I will clean the entire house. Its every nook and cranny.”  Kyuhyun said, very loud and clear. He then saw Leeteuk’s amused smirk.

“Very well.  Start cleaning this house tomorrow. I want it spotless every day. I will check them.” Leeteuk commanded. “Heechul, come with me in the study room.” He turned and went to where the study room is, followed by the said male closely behind.

Kyuhyun looked up at the top of the stairs and smirked at his step-brothers who glared at him first before leaving. Kyuhyun knew right from the start that those two were already listening to their conversation and he doesn’t want his step-brothers to get the upper hand by not letting him enter SNU.

He couldn’t help but kiss the cause of his happiness.

Even though he hated cleaning, it was still better than being stuck in this house with his step-dad.

He went upstairs to his room and crashed into his bed. Hell, as he called his home now, was getting much worse, now that he would be cleaning every day.

But it’s okay. He’s going to a university.

He would study hard and crush those step-brothers of his, emotionally and mentally.

“Gosh, I’m so hungry now after dealing with Jungsoo.” Kyuhyun uttered as he got up to get the ramyeon that he bought yesterday. “Where are you, ramyeon ah~” He sang while searching for a certain plastic bag. Kyuhyun beamed happily to find it located under his bed. “There you are!” He exclaimed and quickly took the plastic bag with him. “What the—T-These are not my ramyeons!”


End file.
